jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sir Charles
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sir Charles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Styracosaurus Rider (Talk) 04:19, January 15, 2011 Hey! Hello Charles, You are making VERY good edits. If you go on like that you can be admin here in no time :) Your art is very nice! If you don't already have a gallery on an art site, it would be very nice to put all your dinosaur drawings and logo's on our Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki! It is ment to be the cosy corner of Park Pedia, we put there our fan fictions, JP art and vids. But there isn't much art yet, so it would be nice if you would show your nice stuff there. I hope to see you ofter here.MismeretMonk 11:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Geez, you are fast. +500 edits in only 10 days, that is tough! Good to have you around here. You know Park Pedia has a facebook, maybe you can add Park Pedia as your friend. You have done such a good job, if you want to become an admin, just led me know. MismeretMonk 20:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, because of your splendid edits and devotion you've become our new Admin! Well, go to DNN Newsland and tell the news! MismeretMonk 16:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you do something? Hey, you said you have a lot of JP toys. Could you maybe add some pictures of your toys to the different Jurassic Park Toys pages? Some haven't got pictures yet, and the discriptions are also a bit messy. There aren't users here that are into toys.MismeretMonk 11:22, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice illustrations Just took a look at your gallery. It's REALLY cool. The last Spino sketch caught my eye in particular, it looks like Wikipedia quality ;) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I'm really thinking about asking MismeretMonk to make you an admin! :) Two Guys Fossils How do ya order them? Strenght Hi led, Well, much strenght with your grandmother. Take wathever time you need. I've asked our friend Lindsay to pray too. MismeretMonk 22:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I think Velcoraptor Athisise(I don't know how to spell it correctly)should be a fetured article Jurassic Park: The Game Hey Sir Charles, I thought you were gone, but I just noticed you're still making edits. Is everything ok? I've a question: are you gonna buy and play JP: The Game when it is released? MismeretMonk 15:43, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay but my Grandmother has gotten worse, now with everything going on with her body plus her meds she is now going through dementia, all we can do is pray and hope her suffering will soon come to an end either getting better or going to be with the Lord. Sure I'm getting it, what JP Fan woulden't, can't wait till the game comes out! :D SirCharles 22:17, November 1, 2011 ::Sorry for my late response, I thought I had responded. I wish I could do more, but all I can do is wish you strength in this situation. Hold on to your faith to give you that strength. Well... as you know The Game will be released tomorrow: I want to create a Walkthrough for this game on this wiki. I was wandering I you could/want to join this project. 2 more had said they wanted to help. I you do, could you put your name at this page: Jurassic Park wiki:WikiaProject The Game? Well, take care. MismeretMonk 18:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, but I may not be able to help with the Walkthrough sorry, I would love to but I've been doing other things lately mostly new drawings and helping my grandmother I sent you a friend request on Facebook, maybe when you have time you can check out some of my dinosaur drawings and other things I have drawn. SirCharles 19:23 November 14, 2011 Approval Hi, SIr Charles, as an admin to this wiki, we need your approval on allowing Wikia on helping with our skin design and home page, it will make alot of things easier, if Wikia helps us out, So just visit this blog: http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:THE8PURPLE2/Skin_Desing_and_Home_Page_Help! and just that you approve, because we need as many admin approval as possible. Thank you. THE8PURPLE2!! 07:25, January 24, 2012 (UTC)